Nights better off together
by Belphy
Summary: Saruhiko doesn't get nightmares very often, but when he does who better to sooth away the pain but his dear Misaki.


**Yeah this plot bunny decided that it would turn up while watching k amvs. As usual this goes out to HappytheExceed who's conversations with me have created breeding plot bunnies. This fic is a companion piece to It's a cold and cruel world we live in, written of course by the wonderful HappytheExceed.**

 **Please note that if you reconise it then it's not mine.**

Saruhiko shuddered as he woke up in his and Misaki's shared room. Sitting up, Saruhiko became aware of the tremor in his limbs and wetness on his face caused by the nightmare. Shuddering again he relaxed before climbing down from the top bunk. He knew that there was no way that he was sleeping with out comfort after the nightmare he just had.

Landing on the floor Saruhiko stretched upwards and glanced towards the clock, he was very annoyed to see that it was only 2:30 in the morning, shaking his head Saruhiko sighed and hung his head.

"Ahh Saru wh'cha do'ng up" a sleepy voice came from behind him.

Turning Saruhiko was greeted to the sight of a half awake Misaki sitting up in bed with half lidded eyes and messy bed hair. Looking over him, Saruhiko felt relief that his nightmare was just that a nightmare, still the sight of Misaki was enough to set off a fresh round of sobs.

Misaki offered Saruhiko a hand while pulling back the covers and patting the bed, a silent command to hop into bed with him, something that Saruhiko was more then willing to do. Snuggling up to Misaki, who he noted had stolen one of his shirts for bed, Saruhiko sighed as he felt Misaki's fingers start to slowly comb through his hair, the soft movements sending waves of relief as he took comfort in the only person that had ever gotten through his walls and into his heart.

They laid there for a while neither willing to break the soft and warm silence between them. Eyes half closed Saruhiko could feel Misaki's warm body next to him, hear his beating heart, each thump signifying that this wonderful person was still here, still alive unlike in his dream.

Burying his face into Misaki's chest, nuzzling close, Saruhiko felt the last of the lingering tension that had been in his limbs fade away. Sighing Saruhiko pulled Misaki down to his level so that he and Misaki were face to face. Looking into Misaki's eyes, Saruhiko could see the concern and worry within, not that Misaki would voice it.

Blinking Saruhiko groaned, he was well aware of Misaki's thoughts on nightmares and the fact that if you have one then it's better to talk about it and get it off your chest instead of letting it fester inside. So taking a deep breath Saruhiko started to talk.

"In the dream you had taken this mission meant for someone else. The mission was supposed to be a simple one, find and subdue a strain that had been causing trouble."

Saruhiko snuggled closer to Misaki so that he was practically flush against him.

"Except it was a trap by the greens, they kidnapped you and... They... You were..." Saruhiko stopped burying his face into Misaki's neck he started sobbing. In that dream the rage, the fear, the horror as he tried to find Misaki but couldn't, the discovery of his watch and broken amputated arm. And then the worst bit, Misaki's broken, cold, body just laying there on the examination table. It was too much especially with the terrified face that Misaki had when he died. And then the video, Misaki's last words to him tainted with what those bastards were doing.

Shuddering Saruhiko slowly came back into himself as he remembered his surroundings, he was in Misaki's bed with an alive and not dead in anyway Misaki who had wrapped himself around Saruhiko and was quietly humming a certain song. It was calming as Saruhiko felt his emotions get back under control. Sighing Saruhiko glanced at Misaki's face memorizing every bit that he could see in the dim light, the soft chestnut hair, the beautiful hazel eyes that were looking only at him, the curve of his jaw, the straight eyebrows. Saruhiko memorized locking the image of Misaki's face firmly in place in his heart.

The humming continued but Saruhiko found himself wanting to hear Misaki's voice, hear him quietly sing that song to him and just to him no one else. Giving pleading eyes, Saruhiko watched as Misaki quirked an eyebrow before sighing and nodding. Elation ran though Saruhiko at the knowledge that Misaki would sing for him. Misaki opened his mouth and Saruhiko let himself get washed away by the gentle lyrics of the song.

 _This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

 _It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

 _I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

 _I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

 _Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

 _And every glance is killing me_

 _Time to make one last appeal_

 _For the life I lead_

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be, oh_

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Oh, can you see what I see?_

 _They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

 _Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

 _Steady feet, don't fail me now_

 _I'mma run 'til you can't walk_

 _Something pulls my focus out_

 _And I'm standing down..._

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be, oh_

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Oh, you don't need_

 _What you need, what you need..._

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be_

 _Oh, do you see what I see?_

Smiling softly Saruhiko allowed himself to drift off safe and happy, content that his most precious loved one was safe in his arms.

.

.

.

Jolting awake Saruhiko was confused, the side of the bed Misaki was sleeping on was cold, and Misaki never woke up before him. Also everything was blurry due to a lack of glasses. Groping around Saruhiko finally found his glasses and put them on while looking around the room for Misaki who he could have sworn was by his side as he drifted off thanks to Misaki's comforting after that horrible nightmare...

'Oh' Saruhiko thought 'that's right that was the dream, so that means'.

Collapsing Saruhiko sobbed, curling up into a ball clutching the watch that he had painstakingly made for Misaki, and Misaki's favorite T-shirt that he had insisted was his lucky T-shirt. Never again would Misaki be around to soothe his nightmares, or sing for him, or even give one of his soft yet so bright and happy smiles that Saruhiko adored so much.

Misaki was gone and nothing would bring him back.


End file.
